


Before He Cheats - PruCan

by TheCanaricanwriter



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCanaricanwriter/pseuds/TheCanaricanwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madeline is in a broken relationship with Ivan Braginski and when he pushes her and slaps her across the face she begins to question their relationship. But will a mysterious waiter at her favorite coffee shop change her life completely? Trigger warning! : Some abuse and language! Pairings: RussiaXCanada, PrussiaXCanada, Implied AustriaXHungary, and FranceXEngland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Maddie yawned softly as she woke up from her sleep, the bed beside her was empty yet again. It felt like every morning for the past few months she would wake up alone, the bed beside her empty, her boyfriend nowhere to be seen. The only company was her sweet little white husky Kuma that lay beside her in her bed right now, his head rested on her stomach. She smiled a little and pet him lovingly, sighing a little as he blinked open his crystal blue eyes and looked up at her, giving a little yip and licking his lips. She smiled, giggling at her puppy's sweet little head tilt.

"Good morning Kuma. I guess you are my faithful little sleeping buddy now, huh?" She asked, sighing softly and standing up from her bed, Kuma's little paws padding on the floor behind her as she walked to the bathroom. Maddie put her glasses on and looked in the mirror at her tired face, her eyes were bloodshot and sleepy, her hair messy from sleep, and her cheeks stained with the trails of tears from the previous night. Madeline and Ivan had been dating for almost three years and things in their relationship had been absolutely great up until December when Ivan's work schedule had busied up a lot which at the time seemed normal since it had been before Christmas but when it extended into February she'd become a little concerned but he had assured her that everything was alright. She'd believed him until she had started waking up alone as well as going to sleep alone, usually crying herself to sleep and waking up in the morning with a headache, bloodshot eyes, and stained cheeks. She felt her eyes watering a little bit and she frowned, giving a heavy sigh as she lifted her glasses and rubbed her eyes roughly, setting the glasses aside and splashed water on her face, making sure she didn't look terrible and brushed her hair slowly and carefully, removing the knots from her soft blonde hair. She pulled it back in a bun and dried her face, placing her glasses back on and looking down when she heard a sweet little whine from Kuma who sat at her feet, looking up at her with pleading eyes

"I guess it's time for breakfast huh boy~?" She teased, chuckling weakly as she reached down and ruffled the pup's soft fur.

"Come on. Let's get some breakfast." Kuma yipped and jumped up, following Maddie to the kitchen. Madeline's night pants dragged the floor as she walked into the kitchen. The tile was cold on Maddie's feet as she pulled Kuma's bowl from the cabinet and filled it with his puppy chow, placing it down on the floor. Kuma waited politely for Maddie to put the bowl down before digging into the food. Maddie smiled softly, looking up with a jerk as the front door opened. Ivan walked in and Maddie smiled

"Ivan! Welcome home~" She said sweetly, walking over to him. He growled, pushing her away and almost making her fall before she could hug him.

"Da, Da, I am tired. I'm going to bed." He said gruffly. Madeline frowned, she smelled alcohol on his breath as she looked down at the floor.

"Oh...a-alright.." She said softly. She looked up at him again and gulped

"U-Um...where have you been all night?" Maddie asked timidly. Ivan scowled at her and slapped her hard across the face, knocking her to the floor and making her let out a hurt gasp. Kuma barked at Ivan but that made him even more mad. He growled and and glared at the pup in the kitchen, stomping his foot on the floor..

"Shut the fuck up you stupid mutt!" He roared, making Kuma whimper and hide behind the counter. Ivan looked back to Maddie with anger in his eyes

"You do not ask me those questions bitch! I will come and go as I please in my OWN HOME!" Ivan bellowed, making Maddie shrink with a small whimper. Ivan scoffed at his girlfriend and walked down the hallway, slamming the bedroom door behind him. Maddie swallowed hard, holding her face where Ivan had slapped her, it stung and her shoulder was definitely going to bruise later from where he had pushed her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she sat there on the floor. This was the first time Ivan had done anything like that to her. She felt the soft wet tongue of her puppy and looked up at him, giving him a weak smile, petting him gently and slowly getting up from the floor, wiping her tears away.

"Thanks boy." Madeline cooed to her puppy. Maddie needed to talk to someone, figuring that her father would be a bit much and he would want to deal with it himself. Maddie went over to the kitchen counter picking Kuma up and holding him in her arms as she unplugged her cell from it's charger on the counter, pulling up her contacts list. Amelia, Alice, Kiku, Elizabeta, Roderich, Papa, Monika, Felicia, Lovina, Antonio, each person on her contacts list didn't seem like the ideal choice but finally she settled on Liz, figuring she would be a good one to contact for advice on this topic. She tapped on the Hungarian girl's name, putting the phone up to her ear, listening to the soft rings before the other girl picked up the phone

"Hallo?" Liz answered, her voice soft and slightly sleepy, Maddie had forgotten that it was still pretty early in the day.

"Um...Hi Elizabeta...How are you?" Maddie asked, her voice still a little shaky

"Alright, what's wrong?" The other girl asked, her tone changing from it's sleepy one to a more serious tone almost instantly at hearing Madeline's voice. Maddie gulped

"Can we meet up for tea later and talk? I...Need some advice." She asked, sitting on the couch with Kuma curled up in her lap.

"Of course sweetie~ I'm always here for you~" Elizabeta answered in a very caring voice. Maddie and Liz had been friends since elementary school and she had a reputation of giving Maddie some VERY GOOD advice that would always help her with her problems

"Thank you Liz, does eleven sound alright?" She asked, looking at the digital clock on the table that read ten in the morning

"Sure. The usual place?" she inquired. Maddie smiled, her fingers smoothing Kuma's soft fur

"Yes, of course." She giggled softly, a small smile on her face

"Okay~! See you then~" Liz cooed. The two of them said their goodbyes and hung up. Maddie sighed, standing UP AND carefully putting Kuma on the floor, sneaking into the bedroom, quiet enough to not wake Ivan, grabbing her clothes from the closet and went across the hall to the guest bathroom, putting her hair in a beanie and pulling on a loose cardigan sweater that she pulled up over one shoulder, making it hang loosely off the other, a pair of blue skinny jeans finishing off her outfit. She sighed, her hair falling over her shoulder as she beanie hung loosely on her head, her face still a little red where Ivan had slapped her. She looked at the clock on THE PHONE and sighed, walking down the hall and putting Kuma in his little room where he stayed when she went places and smiled, kissing his muzzle before grabbing her keys and walking out the door.

Madeline sat at a table by the window in the little coffee shop that was called "A Little Shop of Horrors". It was a small shop that sold all kinds of coffees and teas along with some strange artwork. They had poetry readings on the weekends as well as a few live musical acts that were pretty regular, Maddie always loved to listen to the bands or even single artists that came to share their amazing music though they were not famous. She smiled when she saw Liz walk in and waved at her, clutching her tea in one hand, the sleeve of her sweater pulled up to her knuckles, covering most of her hand. Elizabeta smiled and sat down beside her at the table  
"Alright Madeline. Tell me what's wrong." Eliza said, looking at Maddie and locking her eyes on her reddened cheek as well. Madeline gave a sigh and looked down at the table  
"I-I don't know what to do Liza...Ivan...he just...He isn't the same anymore… He comes home late at night if at all, works late and sometimes doesn't come home until early the next day. He...He pushed me away this morning..and...s-slapped me so hard he knocked me down..." Maddie said hesitantly, pulling the shoulder of her sweater down a little and showing a bruise in the shape of Ivan's hand on her collarbone. Eliza gasped and moved to hug the other girl

"Oh Madeline...why haven't you said anything? How long has this been going on?" She asked, petting her hair. Maddie frowned

"Well...t-the late nights...s-since December. b-but...he's never...hit me before." Elizabeta sighed

"Sweetheart. It's April. This has been going on far too long." She said, then her eyes widened

"Madeline...you don't think he's...Cheating on you...do you?" She asked. Maddie shook her head

"N-No! He would never...Well...a-at least I think he wouldn't.." She said softly, looking down and whimpering softly. Elizabeta pet her hair gently

"Maybe you should end it? What if he hits you like that again but it's worse. What if he becomes abusive and starts beating you?"

"I-I don't know Liz...Maybe he's not...I don't know for sure that's what's going on. And...he wouldn't do that again...I-I think he was just...drunk or something." Maddie responded, her voice soft and shaky. Liz sighed softly and shook her head

"Well then you need to find out Madeline. I would suggest speaking to his boss perhaps? Or the police." Liz proposed. Maddie nodded

"Yea...I guess talking to his boss is a good idea...b-but the police is a little much..." She said softly.

"Excuse me, do you ladies need anything?" a voice asked. Maddie and Eliza both looked up to see a waiter with silvery hair standing at their table, his crimson eyes sparkling as he smiled at the two of them. Maddie felt her heart flutter and a lump in her throat as she looked up at the waiter and their eyes met for just a moment before Maddie looked away

"I-I'm fine. Liz you didn't get anything yet did you?" She asked, distracting herself from the waiter. Elizabeta looked up and smiled

"Hey Gilbert~!" She greeted


	2. Chapter 2

Maddie blinked in confusion at Liz when she spoke to the mysterious waiter, looking up at her friend in confusion, not noticing that her sweater had fallen just slightly, letting the top of her bruise become exposed.

"Oh Hallo Liz. I didn't recognize you at first. Gott it's been a long time since I've seen you." He said. Liz nodded, looking at Maddie's confused expression

"Oh! Madeline this is Gilbert, We went to college together for about a year. He was a good friend." She said. Maddie smiled shyly, looking up at Gilbert, offering to shake his hand. Gilbert gave her a warm smile that almost made her heart melt at the sight as he shook her hand.

"I-It's nice to meet you Gilbert." She said, her voice soft. He nodded

"Ja, It's nice to meet you too Madeline." He said, his eyes catching sight of the bruise on Madeline's shoulder

"What happened to your shoulder?" He asked. Maddie's eyes widened and she quickly pulled her sweater up, looking down at the table  
"N-Nothing." she said softly. Before Gilbert was able to say anything Liz cut him off

"Gilbert can you get me a Caramel Mocha Java Chiller please." She asked, smiling at him but shooing him away with her hand. He gave a curt nod, giving Maddie a worried glance before he left

"Ja. One Caramel Mocha coming up Liz." He said, walking back behind the counter of the shop. Madeline's lip quivered as she kept her head down, her hair falling in her face. What the hell was she doing here? Why was she acting like that with Gilbert? She was in a relationship...a broken relationship….a falling apart at the seams relationship, with Ivan. She gasped, jumping when Liz put her hand on Madeline's shoulder

"Maddie. You don't need to do this anymore. You need to break it off. You can come stay at my place if you have to but you have to do something about Ivan." She said softly, her expression full of concern as she wiped a tear from Madeline's cheek, she hadn't even realized until now that she had been crying. Maddie let a shaky breath escape her lips and closed her eyes for a moment

"O-Okay…I'll talk to Ivan."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Madeline pulled up in her driveway, gulping as she looked up at the house she and Ivan had shared, gulping hard as she put her car in park and turned it off, grasping her keys tight in her hand before stuffing them in her purse and closing the car door. She walked into the house slowly, taking off her black converse by the door and leaving them there on the little mat that they always left their shoes on. She proceeded down the hallway to Kuma's room and opened the door, letting the pup out and putting him on his leash, taking him out into the back yard to do his business. As Kuma was sniffing around the yard Maddie let her mind wander back to those few moments of bliss in the coffee shop, a lump forming in her throat as she thought back to those shining crimson eyes and that sweet smile that made her heart melt and do flips in her chest. She heard Kuma yip at her feet, the sharp sound almost making her drop the leash.

"You ready to go back inside?" She asked, smiling at the obedient pup as he sat at her feet. Kuma barked softly in response, following Maddie back into the house. Maddie saw Ivan in the kitchen and swallowed hard, her eyes full of fear as she let Kuma in first, taking the leash off as he went. Ivan saw her and gave her a tired smile

"Privyet podsolnichnik~" Ivan cooed. Maddie gave him a fake, fearful smile

"H-Hi Ivan….d-did you sleep well?" She asked. Ivan looked at her with confusion

"Da...How long was I asleep?" He asked. Maddie looked over at the clock on the table by the couch it was three now. He had gotten home at ten right?

"Um...about five hours." She said, her voice soft and timid. He gave her a small smile and walked over to her, his arm going around her waist. Maddie squeaked in fear and turned her head to the side as he raised his other hand to her cheek. He had a confused look on his face

"Madeline? What's wrong?" He asked. Maddie looked up at Ivan, her little heart racing and her eyes wide, her body shrunken in fear. Madeleine had never been so afraid in her life, even of the man she loved, or at least she thought she did. He didn't have a clue what he had done did he?

"I-I...It's nothing Ivan…" She said softly. Ivan smiled a little and nodded at her, leaning in to kiss her on the lips but before he could Maddie turned her head away and his cold lips hit her cheek. It was then that Ivan noticed the slight handprint on her cheek and then when he pulled back he saw the bruise on her shoulder and then the memories seemed to come back to him

"O-Oh my...M-Madeline...I'm….I'm so sorry." He said, pulling her into a hug

"I did not mean to do this to you. I did not mean to say those things. I am very sorry." Maddie didn't return his hug but she tried to pull away, finally getting out of his arms.

"I-Ivan...w-what's...what's been going on the past few months….you...you never come HOME at night and when you finally do it's later the next morning and...I'm...I...I don't think your being faithful...I'm worried Ivan...I don't like being alone but...I..I want to stay with Elizabeta for a little while...I need a break if that's really what's going on.." She said softly. Ivan's eyes widened and he frowned, his brow furrowing

"Madeline. I have told you before that it is my work that keeps me out so late." He said, trying to approach her for a hug

"N-No! I...I talked to your boss...He told me that you weren't working those late hours. That you said you were...a-and...that he's seen you leaving with...s-some Lithuanian girl." She said softly

"He...He caught you...k-kissing her in the staff breakroom and...w-worse." Madeline's eyes were filled with tears and her cheeks were stained

"You...have been doing all this behind my back for how long?" She asked, her voice shaky and unstable as she clutched her own arm. Ivan's confusion turned to anger

"You dare accuse me of such things!?" He growled, teeth gritted together

"You accuse me of lying to you about work and then ask my idiotic boss about what I have been doing!" He bellowed, grabbing Maddie's arm roughly

"I have done no such thing!" He shouted in her face. Maddie gasped at his tight grip and whimpered in pain

"I-I hate you…" She said softly. Ivan smacked her in the same place he had this morning, making her yelp in pain

"You know what. You may hate me but I will keep you here if you like it or not!" His grasp suddenly tightening on her as he dragged her to the bedroom, tossing her on the bed and slamming and locking the door shut. She sat on the bed with her head in her hands, loud sobs coming from her shaking figure as she sat there

"I-I need to get out of here…" she whimpered, clutching the sheets in her hands.

"I don't want this anymore."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Gilbert folded his uniform apron over his arm as he walked out of the little cafe, his keys to his car in hand as he left. He had just locked up and was headed home for the night. He hadn't been able to get that girl out of his mind all day, he had locked eyes with her for just a moment and he'd felt a spark and his heart had been flying out of control as she spoke, her voice ringing in his ears like a sweet little bell, almost like an angel. Her eyes had sparkled for a moment as they'd met his but that had changed when he mentioned the massive bruise on her shoulder that seemed to extend to her collarbone, her eyes had gotten bigger and turned to worry and hurt like he had never seen before. He needed to talk to Elizabeta about this, she seemed to know what was wrong with Madeline and he really NEEDED TO KNOW. He needed to know if she was okay. He sat down in his car and pulled out his phone, pulling up Elizabeta's number that she'd jotted down for him and called her.

"Hallo?" Liz answered. Gilbert had forgotten it was almost midnight but he was sure LIz wouldn't mind.

"Hallo? Elizabeta, it's Gilbert." He said, making sure the tired sounding woman on the other end knew it was him

"Gilbert! Oh hi! Did you close late tonight?" She asked,

"Ja I did but I needed to ask you something." Gilbert said, starting his car and BEGINNING to drive down the road to his house

"Of course, what is it?" Liz asked, a soft shuffling being heard on the other end as Liz presumably sat up in her bed.

"Your friend Maddie today, was she alright? She had that huge bruise on her shoulder and she looked pretty bad." He said

"N-Not her appearance! That wasn't bad! That was pretty good actually but her mood or something...I mean!...fuck...um." Liz cut him off with a slight giggle

"I KNOW WHAT YOU mean Gilbert. Ja Madeline is having some...relationship problems...I...I don't really know if I should tell you this but Ivan, her boyfriend, pushed her and slapped her when he came home drunk this morning." She said softly. Gilbert felt his heart sink at the mention of Madeline having a boyfriend but then his anger flared up at the mention of this 'man' abusing that beautiful treasure that had sat there in his coffee shop with a massive bruise and red cheek from his terrible mistakes, her eyes full of sadness and hurt when that shouldn't be what is coming from a relationship. Gilbert wouldn't ever be like that to a woman...let alone Madeline

"Is she going to cut it off?" He asked, hoping that he could be there to comfort her if she would let him

"I don't think so. She texted me earlier and said that she was staying with Ivan but I guess we'll see if she does go and talk to his boss about his work schedule. I really hope she does break it off though. He's been acting kind of badly since December! And Maddie's let it go on this long!" Liz complained. Gilbert was shocked

"December?! That fucker has been treating her like that since December?!" Gilbert asked

"Yea. I don't' think the abuse had been happening but I'm afraid it'll become a habit." She said softly

"I hope not…" Gilbert said, his voice soft and worried

"I have to go to bed Gilbert. I have work tomorrow and I have to get up early." Gilbert nodded to himself

"Okay. Goodnight Liza." He said

"Goodnight." She said, hanging up the phone. Gilbert sighed. He couldn't believe that Madeline would have to go through that for all that time. She was such a sweet and beautiful girl, she deserved so much better than that dick she was with right now. He wished that he could have her as his girlfriend and show her how a real man was supposed to treat a lady. His eyes widened as he thought about that

"Gottverdammt Gilbert. You've got to stop thinking that way about her. She isn't your girlfriend and she will not be." he said, sighing and putting his eyes back on the darkened road.


End file.
